vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (Pokémon Adventures)
Summary The original main character of Pokémon Adventures series, his story begins much like his video game and anime counterpart, in Pallet Town, Kanto. However, he differs greatly in personality, being often described as rash and having immense potential as a trainer, even among his peers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | Low 7-B | High 7-A | At least High 7-A | 5-B Name: Red (Title: The Fighter) Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Began at 11, Currently 20 Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Champion Powers And Abilities: Peak Human Strength and Speed, Superhuman Durability and Reactions, Sensing due to Deoxys sharing some of his DNA, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Purification (Type 3. Has used an Antidote before) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep Inducement and Paralysis), Plant Manipulation, Absorption | All previous abilities and Poison Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Minor Weather Manipulation, Minor Mind Manipulation (Confuse Ray), Statistics Amplification | Genius Intelligence, Only Weapon Creation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, High level Psychic Manipulation (Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy and etc.) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Knocked a Rocket Grunt and managed to free himself from the Grip of a Carr’s Mech) | Small City level (His Pikachu is incredibly powerful among its race, to the point that its Thundershock can bypass immunity of Brock's well trained Onix. Most of his other Pokémon were also capable of Brock's admiration even while weakened) | Large Mountain level (Was considered such a threat by the Elite Four that they were forced to team up and attempt to get rid of him) | At least Large Mountain level (Became stronger than before and is capable of Mega-Evolving his Venusaur) | Planet level (Uses Mewtwo as his primary Pokémon) Speed: Peak Human (Traveled 10 blocks while skipping over a jump rope on a floor that was moving backwards) with Subsonic reactions (Reacted to Bruno's Pokéball nunchucks, which he swung around like a blur) | Sub-Relativistic | At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class 50 | At least Class G (Has a trained Snorlax in his team) | At least Class G | At least Class G. Class Z via telekinesis for Mewtwo Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Small City Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class | Planet Class Durability: Building level (Took blasts of electricity from many electric Pokémon and survived a point blank explosion) | Small City level (Pikachu was hit by one of Brock's attacks but was merely irritated, other Pokémon have much more experience) | Large Mountain level (Capable of taking hits from Blue / Green's team, who are considered equals to Red's Pokémon) | At least Large Mountain level | Planet level Stamina: High (Have become exceedingly more conditioned from Blue's short training and years of fighting) | Very high (Team members like Saur and Poli fought several dozens of Pokémon without healing or resting) | Extremely high for Mewtwo. Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers depending on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, Up to Planetary for Mewtwo. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Pokédex, Bicycle, Pokéflute, Pokédoll, Item-Finder, Shock Proof Gloves, Permanent Evolutionary Stones, Pokégear, Vs Seeker and Mega Ring. Intelligence: Above Average (Capable of strategizing under bad conditions, capable of beating the first couple gym leaders) | Genius about Pokémon battling (Used physics and artificially created a thunderstorm mid-battle to become the champion of Kanto, has grown progressively since then) Feats: * Defeating Blue in the League fight, who was notably exceedingly stronger, by a combination of Physics and creating a thunderstorm. (Intelligence Feat) * Made a plan in the middle of being tortured by Lt. Surge to beat him (Intelligence Feat) * Considering to be a massive threat to the Elite Four (Intelligence + Power Feat) * Climbing up Mt. Silver even with Frostbite (Stamina Feat) * Can read the emotions of Pokémon from their actions (Intelligence Feat) * Defeats Bruno of the Elite Four on his own Note: In Pokémon Adventures, the Elite Four are ridiculously overpowered in comparison to other media counterparts. (Intelligence Feat) * Outsmarted Mewtwo and managed to capture him with Pika (Intelligence Feat) * Is respected by Giovanni to the point that he believes that putting Red's DNA in Organism No.2 would make it unstoppable. (Intelligence Feat) * And more in his Respect Thread. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. He can be quite rash and rather dense (Case in point, Yellow's feelings) | Varies on the Pokémon he is using Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Beginning of Red Chapter) | Pokémon Team (End and Post Red Chapter) | Current Team | With Mewtwo Gallery 290px-Red Adventures Running.png|Original Team Pika.jpg|Pika with his "Armor" 250px-Saur.png|Saur, Red's Pokémon given by Oak Poli.png|Poli, the First of Red's Pokémon 250px-Vee Eeveelutions.png|Vee, Red's constantly changing Eevee Snor.png|Snor, the Pokémon that took all of Red's award money Chap26p22Aero.png|Aero, the Fossilized Pokémon that came back to life 250px-Red Gyara.png|Gyara, the misunderstood Pokémon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) Ash's profile (Both had no pokemon and speed was equalized) Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Purification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Stone Walls